


Un Huerto Para Cultivar Nuestro Amor

by Monserrat_VALO



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monserrat_VALO/pseuds/Monserrat_VALO
Summary: CangSe SanRen no espero volver a encontrarse con la secta Lan después de casarse a escondidas con Wei ChangZe. Pero de una u otra manera termina volviendo a GusuLan para poder sacar a su amiga de la reclusión que se le fue impuestaPero necesita algo o alguien que asegure su estadía, y la única manera es casándose con alguien de la rama principal...
Relationships: Jiang FengMian & Yu ZiYuan (y varias parejas más que se formaran con el transcurso de la historia), Lan Qiren & CangSe SanRe
Kudos: 1





	1. Los nabos del destinó

...

El pequeño Wei Ying se encontraba felizmente saboreando del Mantou que le había dado el hombre de túnicas blancas que lo había salvado hace unos momentos

Wei Ying y CangSe habían vaciado por fin el costal de nabos del día, viendo para su suerte que podrían comprar varias papas para acompañar el faisán que habían cazado, fue así como se encaminaron a un puesto cercano de papas en dónde CangSe había estado intentando regatear por unas papas con brotes, tenían el dinero suficiente pero... Un descuento nunca iba mal después de todo

Fue así como de una u otra manera Wei Ying termino siendo perseguido por un perro después de que le pisará accidentalmente la cola, no estaría tan atemorizado si no hubiera sucedido lo de hace unos meses

Seis meses atrás

Wei Ying había salido a hurtadillas a media noche en busca del conejo que había visto en la tarde, espero pacientemente a que su madre durmiera y después de asegurarse que así fuera, salió lentamente de la cama para después salir

Camino un rato por el lugar hasta que por fin lo vio; Un lindo conejo negro comiendo hierba, lo tomo con cuidado y lo escondió entre sus túnicas, cuando estaba a punto de volver escucho un gruñido proveniente de algún callejón

Intento calmar la furia del perro al robarle su presa con lindas palabras cómo, "Lindo perrito" o "Pórtate bien, yo solo venía de paso", pero nada de eso sirvió ya que este comenzó a ladrar llamando la atención de más perros del lugar que comenzaron a rodearlo lentamente

Wei Ying nunca había sentido una gran afinidad hacía los perros pero tampoco era como si les temiera, bastaba con que les hablara fuerte para que estos se fueran

.  
.  
.

Intento hacer lo mismo pero solo logro que los perros se lanzarán a atacarlo, se hizo bolita intentando proteger al conejo, recibió mordiscos y rasguños por doquier, pero afortunadamente una anciana que aún seguía por las calles ahuyentó a los perros y lo volvió a llevar hasta su casa, CangSe tenía el sueño pesado así que no noto cuando Wei Ying se fue hasta que escucho que la llamaban solo para encontrarse con un Wei Ying con la ropa hecha jirones y diversas heridas. Ah, y también un conejo por cierto

.  
.  
.

Estaban pasando por diversos puestos buscando a su madre cuando la misma anciana que a veces le daba dulces los interceptó y sujeto la manga del de túnicas blancas sin querer dejarlo ir

.- ¿¡A dónde crees que llevas a A-Ying!?

La anciana comenzó a gritar más y más fuerte llamando la atención de varías personas que los rodearon viendo la escena de un... ¿Secuestro?

Wei Ying no sabía lo que estaba pasando así que solo comenzó a llorar mientras llamaba a su madre

.  
.  
.

Había sido un buen día para CangSe, Wei Ying se levantó sorprendentemente temprano y la ayudo a lavar algunos nabos, cazaron un faisán, y vendieron todos los nabos

Había ido a un puesto concurrido dónde si sabías negociar podías obtener un buen precio cuando noto que Wei Ying ya no estaba a su lado, lo busco con la mirada y al no encontrarlo comenzó a gritar su nombre aún con las caras de molestias de los transeúntes del lugar

Pronto fue guiada por los gritos de su pequeño A-Ying, en estos momentos agradecía lo alto de su voz, al llegar vio el círculo de gente murmurar algunas cosas mientras otros solo miraban con desaprobación

Se abrió paso entre la gente y entre empujón y empujón logro llegar al frente dónde Wei Ying estaba en el piso llamándola junto con la anciana que vendía a su lado y un hombre de túnicas blancas de la secta... ¿GusuLan? Estaba segura que aún recordaría el patrón de nubes a pesar de los años, la pregunta aquí era, ¿Que hacia alguien de la secta Lan en Yiling?

Disperso a la gente que los habían rodeado y se acercó a Wei Ying para cargarlo y limpiarle las lágrimas a su pequeño nabo

.-Todo está bien abuela, tranquila nadie se robaría a A-Ying con una madre como yo para protegerlo

Vio como la anciana a un dudaba si irse o no, pero al final accedió a irse no sin antes dedicarle una mala mirada al Lan

Qingheng-Jun o Lan QingQiu le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba al pequeño Wei Ying que lo miraba confundido

CangSe tosió un poco para llamar su atención al ver que no la había estado escuchando

.-Cómo le decía... Señor Lan, si es algo importante podemos ir a alguna posada cerca, A-Ying no puede saltarse su comida

Se dio una bofetada mentalmente al recordar que ni siquiera se había presentado, si su hermano Qiren estuviera ahí ya lo hubiera regañado por su falta de modales, a veces se preocupaba por lo estricto y amargado que este llegaba a ser

.-Le ofrezco una disculpa por mi falta de modales, soy Lan QingQiu, actualmente líder de la secta Lan.-Hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras se presentaba

Vio de reojo al pequeño niño que le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras inconscientemente recordaba a su A-Zhan, eran tan diferentes, estaba seguro que la influencia de ese pequeño niño le haría bastante bien

.-No hay ningún problema, lo que le quiero transmitir es algo... Personal de parte de mi esposa, espero y pueda ayudarme

¿Su esposa? Se quedó pensando en quién podría ser su esposa como para que la buscará, cuándo se le vino a la mente su amiga MeiLing, recordaba vagamente del enamoramiento que tenía con un Lan

Silbo por lo bajo mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza para después negar lentamente la cabeza, ahora que sabía quién era no tenía porque cuestionarse de su parecido con cierto Lan, después de todo se trataba del hermano mayor de este

.-No estás tan mal, pero he visto a Lan más atractivos

El Lan no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida ante tal situación, nunca nadie lo había evaluado de esa manera, mucho menos criticado su apariencia, sin duda alguna se notaba que era amiga de su A-Mei

.- ¿Se puede saber de quién se trata?-Intento ocultar su diversión mientras preguntaba, aunque ya se imaginaba su respuesta

CangSe se enderezó mientras decía con voz segura y altanera.-Obviamente del segundo maestro Lan.-Volvió a mirarlo de pies a cabeza antes de darle unas palmaditas en el hombro como consolación

.-Pero no te preocupes conseguiste a mí Mei como esposa, así que puedes considerarte atractivo, aunque claramente aún no superas al segundo maestro Lan

Después de decir eso CangSe se cruzó de brazos y camino hacia la posada donde comerían, no importaba si era el líder de secta o el mejor discípulo, el pobre hombre debía saber la verdad y no hacerse falsas ilusiones de su apariencia, ni siquiera su ex marido había sido capaz de superar o igualar la belleza del Lan

Lan QingQiu no pudo evitar reírse ante la situación, hubiera deseado qué su hermano lo acompañará y ver su reacción ante todo lo que decía CangSe

La siguió a la posada y apartaron una pequeña habitación para tener privacidad y poder hablar sobre el motivo de su visita

.  
.  
.

A ver si entendía bien, ¿¡SU amiga estaba en reclusión obligatoria en Gusu Lan por haber matado a un anciano que ya ni le quedaban tantos años de vida!? Ese era el colmo, hasta le había ahorrado la peor parte de la vejez al anciano ese

La gota que derramó el vaso fue escuchar el como también tenía prohibido estar con sus hijos si no eran ciertos días del mes

Agradeció que estuvieran en la privacidad de una pequeña habitación antes de hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer

.  
.  
.

En la última visita qué sus hijos tuvieron con su madre su hijo mayor Lan Huan le entrego una carta con varios números extraños junto con una petición verbal de su madre

Lan Huan hizo una reverencia antes de recitar las mismas palabras de su madre.-La carta debe ser entregada a CangSe SanRen

Después de decir eso le entrego la carta que había sido cuidadosamente oculta durante el trascurso del caminó

Al principio Lan QingQiu estaba desorientado al ver solo números, incluso llegó a pensar que se trataba de una broma de su esposa, pero al ver los diferentes signos que había entre cada número supo que algo andaba mal

Tuvo que partir días después para no levantar sospechas, al principio había pensado en ir a Yunmeng Jiang pero termino yendo a Yiling por ciertos rumores, si bien sabia que su secta prohibía esos actos tampoco era como si tuviera mucho que hacer sin si quiera saber dónde estaba la persona que buscaba

Así que sin más partió de su secta en busca de la que tal vez sería la salvación de su matrimonio

.  
.  
.

.-...Qiu, ¡Lan QingQiu!

CangSe SanRen había estado intentando llamar la atención del Lan desde hace varios minutos así que al no ver ninguna respuesta tuvo que darle un suave (mentira si fuera alguien más ya estaría gritando del dolor) patada en la pierna, tómenlo como una pequeña paga por mantener a su amiga aislada durante quien sabe cuántos años. Ese Lan debía agradecer definitivamente que su pequeño A-Ying estuviera ahí o ya lo estaría moliendo a golpes

Mientras CangSe estaba en una pelea visual con el Lan que aún estaba sobándose discretamente su pierna afectada, entro un empleado de la posada para dejar la comida en la pequeña mesa que había en el lugar, ah, y también vino, uno de los mejores en YunMeng por cierto, Wei Ying era el que más impacientado estaba por comer, pero no le gustaba comer sin su A-Niang así que jalo un poco la manga de su túnica pero al no ver resultado hizo un puchero y se quejo dramáticamente 

.-A-Niang, A-Ying tiene hambre, mucha mucha hambre

Al escuchar la voz de su pequeño nabo le dedico una última mala mirada al Lan junto con otra que decía claramente “No te salvas de esto” sin necesidad de palabras 

Despues de eso las tres personas de la habitación comieron en silencio, bueno, realmente solo uno comió en silencio, CangSe y el pequeño Wei Ying estaban hablando animadamente sobre lo que harían al llegar a casa, Wei Ying le había pedido a su madre un pequeño corral para su conejo, CangSe como toda madre consentidora que es compro el material y aprovecharían que terminaron temprano para construirlo antes del anochecer, o al menos ese era el plan inicial antes de que apareciera el Lan 

Después de que terminarán de comer CangSe dejo que Wei Ying jugará con el antiguo dizi de ChangZe mientras ella hablaba seriamente con el Lan sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo 

...

Lan QingQiu sabía que no podía quejarse por el golpe así que se dedico a intentar aliviar el dolor con un poco de energía espiritual, ahora podia comprobar la fuerza que poseía y le asombraba menos el hecho de que CangSe SanRe venció a su hermano en un duelo “amistoso”

.-Dámelo 

Con esa sola orden Lan QingQiu le entrego automáticamente la carta que le había entregado su pequeño A-Huan 

CangSe leyó una, y dos, y tres, incluso cuatro veces el pedazo de pergamino que le había dado Lan QingQiu ¡Y seguía sin entender nada!

Sabia que se trataba de algún lenguaje de códigos, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál se trataba, pero estaba segura que A-Mei no le mandaría una carta con un código del cual desconocia por completo... ¿O sí?

Por ahora pensaría que no, era mejor, estaba volviendo a leer la carta cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta, al parecer el Lan sabía de quién se trataba ya que dijo un adelante inmediatamente

Definitivamente no estaba preparada para esa imágen

...

Lan Qiren había entrado tan elegantemente a la habitación e hizo una reverencia a su hermano antes de sentarse a su lado, cuándo conectaron miradas CangSe pudo sentir como el oxígeno parecía irse al ver esos ojos ámbar, siguió bajando su vista por las demás partes de su cara hasta detenerse en cierta... Cosa horrorosa que arruinaba por completo lo demás, creyó que había sido suficiente cortarle la barba una vez para que dejara de dejársela crecer 

.-¹Xiōngdì, ¿Para que solicito mi presencia?

Lan QingQiu sonrio de una manera que no le gustó para nada a Qiren ni a CangSe antes de hablar con un tono demasiado feliz para gusto de ambos

.-Necesito que te cases con CangSe-²Mèi mei

Continuará

...

¹ Xiōngdì Es una manera respetuosa para dirigirse a un hermano 

² Mèi mei Es una manera de dirigirse a una hermana menor o a una chica menor que tú

Nos leemos pronto 

再見〜


	2. Chapter 2

Prólogo

...

.-Corre y escapa con Wei Ying.- Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Wei ChangZen antes de ser rodeado por una horda de cadáveres feroces

CangSe le dedicó una última mirada antes de tomar a un Wei Ying de cinco años atemorizado y comenzar a correr, sintió sus ojos picar por las lágrimas que querían salir, pero las contuvo hasta que se aseguró que Wei Ying estuviera a salvó, en otra situación de hubiera quedado con el y pelear hasta el final pero tenía a Wei Ying a su lado y no podía permitir que algo le pasará 

.  
.  
.

Habían llegado recientemente a ese pueblo cuando escucharon los rumores sobre algunas desapariciones de las personas que iban a bosque a recolectar leña

Con una mirada de complicidad CangSe SanRen y Wei ChangZen planearon su nueva cacería nocturna

Wei Ying que era cargado por su madre solo pudo mirarlos un par de veces intentando descifrar la mirada que tenían

.-¡Quiero ir!, ¡Me portare bien!.-Los planes de CangSen y Wei ChangZen habían sido atrasados por la rabieta que estaba haciendo Wei Ying desde hace una hora

Desde el momento en el que sus padres se despidieron Wei Ying había tenido un mal presentimiento sobre la cacería así que se negó rotundamente a separarse de sus padres

Asi fue como después de dos horas Wei Ying ganó y los acompaño al lugar

.  
.  
.

Al volver al lugar solo encontró los cuerpos despedazados de los cadáveres feroces y un talismán... ¿¡Un talismán!?

Se aseguró que no quedará ningún cadáver para atacar y tomó el talismán con sus manos temblorosas... Era un talismán de autodestrucción

Cayó de rodillas al piso y soltó las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, Wei ChangZen había muerto. Y no volvería

Se quedó un buen rato en el lugar hasta que decidió que había sido suficiente, tenía que ser fuerte. Se lo debía a Wei Ying, no podía dejar a su pobre A-Ying sin sus dos padres al mismo tiempo

Se recargo de un tronco cercano y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la posada donde había dejado a Wei Ying, ignoro las miradas curiosas hacía ella y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba su querido A-Ying

Abrió con cuidado la puerta intentando no hacer ruido mientras asomaba su cabeza, sintió una punzada de dolor al ver a Wei Ying con los ojos llenos de marcas por las lágrimas que soltó en todo el camino y posiblemente hasta dormirse, estaba durmiendo mientras abrazaba una almohada

Entro por completo y dejó sus zapatos a un lado mientras se acercaba a la cama para arropar a Wei Ying, por más que quisiera acostarse y dormir tal como estaba no podía, su ropa estaba llena de sangre por la pelea de hace unas horas, se dió un baño rápido y se acostó al lado de Wei Ying intentando no pensar en lo de hace unas horas, lo cuál fue inútil

.  
.  
.

A la mañana siguiente CangSen se levantó extrañamente temprano, lo cuál la sorprendió bastante considerando la hora en la que durmió

Aprovecho el tiempo que tenía antes de que se levantará Wei Ying y comenzó a idear algún plan para hacer que el dinero que les quedaba les alcanzará el mayor tiempo posible y no morir de hambre

Y así fue como se le ocurrió una magnífica idea, ¡Vender papas!, ¿Quien no amaba las papas?, Con el dinero que tenían era suficiente como para hacer un huerto y sobrevivir de ahí, además, a unos pocos minutos de camino estaba la cueva dónde se habían estado quedando, ahí podría plantar sin problemas sus papas

Después de que Wei Ying se levantará tuvo que explicarle que ChangZen ya no volvería, limpio las lágrimas de su pequeño y le contó superficialmente sobre su pequeño plan a lo cuál Wei Ying acepto fascinado por la idea, como si no hubiera tenido que escuchar hace unos minutos el como su padre ya no volvería

.  
.  
.

Se aseguró que Wei Ying comiera bien antes de partir hacía su nuevo destinó, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue limpiar el lugar con ayuda de Wei Ying, después fueron al mercado más cercano y compraron las cosas que necesitarían con su huerto, por ahora solo había conseguido unas cuantas papas y algunos horrorosos nabos para plantar. A nadie le gustaban los nabos sinceramente

Nuevamente con ayuda de Wei Ying lograron sembrar todas las papas y nabos antes del medio día, calentó un poco de agua para bañar a Wei Ying primero, después de todo estaba lleno de tierra por su culpa, lamentablemente ella no tuvo la misma suerte ya que se había acabado la leña y ya era muy oscuro como para ir a recolectar más, se baño lo más rápido posible sin querer seguir más tiempo bajo el agua fría mientras Wei Ying jugaba con el antiguo dizi de su padre

Su rutina básicamente consistió en recoger leña, pescar, revisar el huerto y así sucesivamente hasta que pasó cerca de tres semanas, solo para descubrir que su huerto no quería hacer crecer las papas, en cambio unos grandes nabos se dejaban ver desde abajo de la tierra

Intento hacer crecer sus papas otras dos semanas pero siempre terminaba con el mismo resultado

El dinero ya se estaba acabando así que tenía que vender algo rápido, después de recolectar una buena cantidad de nabos, fue con Wei Ying al mercado a venderlos, así fue hasta ese día...


End file.
